The present invention relates to universal remote controls More particularly, the present invention is a method and apparatus for causing a remote controller to execute a sequence of instructions at a preprogrammed time.
A reconfigurable remote control transmitter is a transmitter used to control a plurality of remotely controlled products. Often, each of a plurality of products can be controlled from its own associated remote control transmitter. For example, there may be one remote control transmitter associated with a television receiver, another associated with a video cassette recorder and another associated with a turntable of a stereo system. The reconfigurable remote control transmitter is capable of learning the signals (typically infrared (I/R) signals) used by a plurality of such remote control devices so that a single remote control transmitter can be used to control a plurality of products.
A common problem which users of remotely controlled devices encounter when attempting to use their components during their absence is the need to turn on and off various components of their system. This is particularly true in the case of recording devices. For example, it may be desireable to record a television show when the user is not present. One technique for overcoming this problem is for the user to set the VCR's internal timer functions to record while he is away. The problem with using this feature of the VCR is that other components of the system may need to be turned on before recording begins. For example, if a cable box and television are connected to the system, each of these devices must be turned on in order to record from a particular station. Therefore, using the VCR's internal timer functions will not permit recording unless the other components of the system are left on for the entire time during the user's absence.
Another example of component adjustments which may need to be made during the user's absence is the need to adjust a satellite dish. If the satellite must be moved to a different position for maximum reception of a particular station, this function must be carried out before recording begins. This situation may arise where more than one recording session from more than one station is desired during the user's absence.